


Experiment Logbook

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Linda finds an old book, and Alex tries out one of the experiments in it. Written as a request for an anon on tumblr.





	

Alex grinned upon catching Linda with her hand up her skirt and a book on the desk.

“What kind of erotica are you reading this time?” asked Alex, closing the door behind her. Seeing Linda so turned-on was turning her on, too, just the sight of her biting her lip and her shirt rumpled from grabbing her breasts, and her breasts hanging loosely from a bra being unhooked…

“I found an old book,” said Linda. “It’s about what a past version of yourself used to get up to. I think it’s some kind of experiment logbook.”

“And I’m guessing from your state that these experiments weren’t of a scientific or magical nature,” said Alex.

“Well, not purely magical or scientific, anyway,” Linda admitted. “Here, read this.”

“Initial tests proved very successful,” Alex read from the book. “It seems to be better the less power I use, though. On myself, anyway. Small applications could potentially result in great pleasure. I will have to test on someone.”

“You know what she’s talking about, right?” asked Linda.

“No,” said Alex. “It can’t be a vibrator, because those weren’t invented back then. Maybe a potion?”

“No,” said Linda. “Look.” She took Alex’s hands in hers, and Alex felt her legs tremble as she was thrust into the memory of herself thrusting her fingers into her, trailing sparking fingers over her body and another’s, shadows dancing on walls as electricity danced along another set of walls…

Alex gasped as she came out of the memory, feeling very wet and very horny.

“Were you getting off from the book or from the memories?” asked Alex.

“I think you know the answer to that,” said Linda with a giggle. “So, do you think you know how to do that?”

“Would you like that?” asked Alex, grinning at her. Her pussy throbbed, and she knew that she would like that very much. It would probably be even better than her wand. A static charge rose in the air, making her hair stand on end.

“Well, I’ve only been fantasising about it all day,” said Linda. “Let’s do it.”

“I might need to read up on it a little first,” said Alex. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Good idea,” said Linda. “I’ll just finish up.” She pulled her panties down, sat on the desk beside the book, and resumed fingering herself with a moan.

“Don’t distract me,” said Alex.

“Alex, I know damn well that you can concentrate when you want to,” said Linda, her fingers slipping deeper inside herself.

“You’re right, I can,” said Alex. She began to read, her hand drifting lower as she read about the experimentations that had resulted in much pleasure for both parties. This past version of herself seemed to be interested in sexual experimentation, no matter the sex. She skipped the parts about the men, of course, deciding that they definitely weren’t relevant in this situation.

“Aww, those were the best parts,” said Linda, watching Alex skip the pages.

“I’m interested in learning things that will benefit our current situation,” said Alex.

“Ooh, talk academic to me,” said Linda, though it was hard to take it as a joke when her fingers were slipping through the wetness of her folds. Alex bit her lip and returned to her research.

At last, Alex formed sparks of electricity on her fingertips and pulled her leggings and panties down. She trembled as she brought the fingers closer to her pussy, then jerked with a moan when Linda nudged her hand to make it connect with her pussy.

“Linda,” Alex moaned. “That could’ve been dangerous.”

“I knew it wouldn’t turn out badly, relax,” said Linda.

Alex nodded, reassured that Linda would let her know if she was about to make a huge mistake. She began rubbing her fingers through her folds, moaning as the electricity made her pussy spasm. Then, curious, she touched her sparking fingers to her clit.

“Ah, fuck!” Alex moaned, feeling her pussy clench around nothing. She quickly slipped her fingers in, which felt even better, and shuddered as the electricity kicked off another orgasm.

“This is really hot,” said Linda, close to her own orgasm.

“Fuck, and you’re only watching,” Alex moaned. The continuing spasms threatened to drive her mad, but she was eventually able to stop her powers and withdraw her fingers. Linda was panting too, and there was a small puddle of her juices on the desk. Alex swiped her tongue through the puddle, then buried her head between Linda’s thighs and started licking.

“Oh, Alex,” Linda moaned, her hands drifting back up beneath her shirt to squeeze her breasts. She whined when Alex withdrew her head and licked her lips.

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed,” said Alex. “I think it’s time to test on another subject.”

“Finally,” said Linda, grinning, and derobed while Alex did the same.

Linda looked up at Alex, her body trembling with anticipation, and watched as Alex brought the sparking fingertips down to her dark skin.

And then the fingers touched her, and Linda cried out in pleasure as tingles rushed through her from where the magical fingers had touched. The shocked skin quickly became sensitive, and Alex took great pleasure in bringing more moans out of Linda by dragging her tongue over the tender flesh. She licked and shocked her way down, causing Linda to arch her back and cry out in pleasure. Linda’s pussy was getting wetter the whole time, and Alex gazed hungrily at it. And then Alex slipped a finger in, and Linda moaned even louder as the sparking finger made her pussy twitch.

Alex started thrusting the finger inside Linda, sending little shocks into her, and then sparked up her other fingers and directed them towards Linda’s clit.

“Holy fuck!” Linda moaned as her orgasm hit, and then Alex grinned and kept doing it, moving her magical fingers inside while rubbing Linda’s clit with completely normal fingers. Linda writhed on the bed, her hips bucking up as the pleasure shot through her.

“Let me know when you’ve had enough,” said Alex, remembering how carried away she’d gotten before.

“I never want it to end,” Linda moaned. She moaned again, and Alex grinned at the feeling of Linda clenching around her finger.

“Are you sure?” asked Alex.

“Keep going,” said Linda. “It’s perfectly safe.” Alex wasn’t so sure, but she kept going anyway. Linda came a few more times until she told Alex to stop, and then Alex flexed her tired fingers and went off in search of some water.

“Thanks for showing me that book, Lin,” said Alex, returning to find Linda lying on her side.

“You’re welcome,” said Linda, sounding a little tired. “Thanks for experimenting on me.” She shivered. “That was so good.”

“Yeah, it was,” said Alex, grinning.


End file.
